Tripping
by LilahForPresident
Summary: Join Matt during his younger year adventures at Wammy's House!


Tripping

* * *

Mail dragged his feet tiredly as he followed the old man around the halls of the orphanage he had arrived to moments ago. The boy was being given a tour of the orphanage, known as Wammy's House, by the orphanage caretaker Roger.

" And this here my boy is your room." They stopped in front of a white wooden door. " You will have to share a room with another one of our youngsters but i think you'll fair well with him. You don't seem like the explosive type."  
Roger opened the door and the inside revealed a small figure sprawled on the ground gazing into nothingness. The floor was little with candy bar wrappers upon candy bar wrappers. The brunette boy cringed at the mess from the doorway and studied the boy on the floor. At first the boy didn't even look like a boy with blonde hair cropped at the shoulder and some-what dainty form but if you studied him closer you could see his more boyish features. Roger sighed and rubbed his temples at the sight of the mess. The blonde gave no indication of having heard the man's entrance.

" Mello could you try to clear up this mess. Anyways, this young lad here is Matt a newcomer to Wammy' and him are going to be roommates. Now I think I'll leave the two of you to get accounted and Mello do try to bring him to dinner on time." The gray haired man turned to Matt and smiled softly his eyes crinkling at the ends. " If you need anything I have shown you where my office is at. Feel free to stop by anytime." And with that the graying man left the room patting Matt on the shoulder. Matt shifted his weight uncomfortably as the Mello shifted his gaze to him and scrutinized him critically.

" So kid, what's your name? And don't just stand there sit down or something this is your room to y'know." Mello got up from his sprawled position on the floor and walked over to one of the dressers near the beds that Mail had failed to notice beforehand.

" Um.. my real name?" Mail glanced at the blonde uncertainly. Roger had told him to never reveal his actual name for safety purposes but he was unsure on what the blonde wanted to know. Even though the two 8-year olds were equal in stature Mello exuded confidence and some type of authority that made Mail shrink back and the blonde seem bigger than himself. The other boy took a chocolate bar from the top drawer of the dresser and began unwrapping it before he looked at the brunette boy as if he were slow.

" No your alias kid."

" Oh" Mail's ears began to turn red and he began to tug at the sleeves of his gray shirt. " I'm Matt." The blonde chewed his chocolate slowly and nodded as if the answer the shy boy had given him was a good answer.

" My name is Mello and I'm ranked number two here at Wammy's. Have you taken the test yet ? " His eyes never left Matt.

" What te-" the boy was then interrupted by a loud pounding on the door. Matt looked at the blonde boy across from him searching for an answer. Mello narrowed his ice blue eyes at the door and motioned for Matt to make no noise and follow his movement. Then he slowly closed the drawer of the dresser and procceded to walk to the other side of the room out of the line of vision for a person standing in the doorway. Then he slid down the wall and sat as Matt followed suit . They both waited for another noise. Three minutes later another large bang pounded on the door but this time accompanied by a voice.

" Mello we know you're in there open up right now or else I'll tell Martha about all the chocolate you have stashed in that room of yours." a loud female voice sounded from outside the door.

" Go away Sydnee! I'm angry at you so don't bother me." Mello yelled back at the door his voice harsh.

" Whatever then! We didn't come for you anyways! Aspen heard there was a new kid here rooming with you so we came to check it out." The blonde's eyebrows furrowed and Matt looked from the door to the boy next to him curiously. Then after a while Mello got up and started walking towards the door pulling out his half eaten chocolate and took a bite before opening the door.

* * *

Matt glanced up from his mashed potatoes and green beans at the two girls sitting next to each other across the table from him. The two were aquaintances of Mello he soon found out and as he observed them more and more the two couldn't be more different. The loud one who had been previously trying to knock down their door was Sydnee and the girl was taller than both the boys and the other girl Aspen , with sleek strawberry blonde hair that reached her shoulders and emerald green eyes that weren't that much different than Matt's own. Then Aspen was a whole different story. The girl was small , skinny with long dark brown wavy hair and amber eyes that observed everything lazily. Then Matt looked over at the boy he shared a room with , Mello. The boy had pale blonde hair and wore all black which contrasted against his eyes. All three kids sitting around him seemed to differ in so many was but still ended up being friends and he could see that was the case with many of the other kids in the orphanage too. No group around the eating room had any kid that looked or seemed to act alike each child was acting like their own individual and a majority sat and ate their dinner alone as well. Matt picked at his food when Aspen interrupting his thoughts.

" So has Roger had you take the test yet?" her voice was soft and serious but her eyes bore straight through him watching his ever move waiting for an answer.

" What test are you talking about? Mello asked the same thing.." the brunette boy looked at the blonde waiting for an answer hoping the boy would provide an answer but instead it came from Sydnee.

" Well Matty-boy you see the tests are something that Wammy's uses to rank the kids here in order to see who may be L's succsesor."

" Um who's L?" Matt felt his ears beginning to burn.

" L being the famous detective L " Mello butted in raising an eyebrow at Matt.

" Oh."

" Yeah anyways let me explain.." And explain Sydnee did.

* * *

**A/N: So hey everyone I just decided to type this up since i was bored tell me your thoughts. Critiques are appreciated.  
****Much love!**


End file.
